


His soft kisses

by ironicallyrad



Category: Attack on Titan, JeanMarco - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marco Bodt - Freeform, One Shot, attack on titan - Freeform, jeanmarco, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicallyrad/pseuds/ironicallyrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is playing pokémon and Marco is feeling ignored. That results in the freckled boy jumping on top of Jean, making him realize he is just one hella gay boy who is head over heels for Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His soft kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend arielgc on tumblr ^___^

It’s my third time trying to beat this gym leader and god dammit I think I’ll need a fourth chance. Come on arcanine, don’t let me down now, I know you only have a couple of hp left but _please_!

I watch as Erika’s victreebel strikes one last critical hit and my hp bar becomes completely white. _Fuck._ I let out an annoyed grunt and collapse on my bed, dropping my game boy advance next to me.

“You alright?” Marco asks, lifting his eyes from his computer’s lit screen.

“I fucking lost that fucking battle again, Marco.”

He chuckles and stands up walking over to me from across the room and plopping himself down at the feet of the bed. The 8-bit style music is still playing, reminding me what a big lump of shit I am. I quickly lunge myself onto my side to retrieve my GBA from the pillow next to me. If this was my first time playing pokémon it would have been understandable, but it isn’t. I have completed all of the games at least twice, so I have no excuse for not being able to beat this gym leader. I press A, not really reading what’s on the screen. _I know I lost, stop bragging you little brat._

“Jeeeaaaan” 

I ignore Marco’s plead for attention, silently thanking Nurse Joy for heeling my pokémon. _Thanks babe I don’t know what I would do without you._ Right, there’s no point in challenging Erika again now, is there? I should train my pokémon, make them stronger, maybe learn a new move, and then I’ll challenge her.

I drop my game boy as I feel a slightly heavy body launching itself on top of me.

“Jeeeaaaan! I’m bored, let’s do something”

I glance up to see Marco’s face less than three inches away from mine. My cheeks may or may not have heated up a lot. Up close I can see every single freckle splattered across his nose and cheeks. He’s cute, _God_ , _he’s so cute_. The sad pout his lips are forming doesn’t help either. 

I try to push the thoughts away, trying my best to scowl so I look somewhat normal. “Like what?” I ask.

His tiny mouth contorts into a wicked, mischievous smile as he inches closer to me. _Too close_. “Let’s make out,” he says, no hint of innocence in his tone. I feel my vision fog up for a second, and my ears may have been ringing too much for me to notice the careful kiss he plants on the bridge of my nose. Or the other kisses he places all over my cheeks, which I sure know probably look like a god damned fire extinguisher. My breath hitches. I feel his soft, pale lips against my skin, and his chilly breath tormenting me. I have to restrain myself from grabbing his neck and pressing our lips together, because I’m sure this is all a playful thing, right? ...Right?

Marco pulls back, resting his chin on his soft looking hands that I so desperately want to hold. _Keep it together, Jean._ I had never really noticed before how his eyes light up when he smiles. Actually, that’s a lie. Of course I have, but up close it’s so calming and relaxing. It’s definitely a sight I want to commit to memory. I sigh involuntarily, and for a split of a second, I think Marco does too. I’m too caught up in the moment to notice that we have been looking into each other’s eyes for well over a minute. I feel my stomach twist as I become hyper aware of Marco on top of me, his hands resting on my chest, his legs lazily draped over mine, his dick pressed against my knee. _God, Jean don’t think about his dick, don’t think about his dick._

I’m thinking about his dick.

He looks down at my chest, and in between his thick eyelashes i can still see those beautiful chestnut brown eyes. He innocently taps his fingers against my cotton hoodie, playing with its strings and looking so fucking incredibly beautiful it’s hard for me not to flip him around and collide our lips together, or run my fingers through his soft hair. His  soft, slightly wavy, dark chocolate hair that I am in desperate need to grip in between my fingers. _Jean, you’re hopeless. Jean Kirschtein you are so gay. You are so hella gay._ Yes, I am gay. GOD I am so fucking gay! Make way for the gay way train!

Marco lifts his head up to kiss under my chin and that’s when I lose it. Without thinking, I place my hand on his freckled cheeks and inch closer and closer until there is no gap between us. I can feel him tense up above me, but he quickly relaxes and lets his hand grab hold on my hoodie. It’s a pretty lazy kiss, considering how long I have been waiting for this moment. But I’m not complaining. His lips are so soft against mine, and suddenly I become self conscious about the texture of my own lips. They sure as hell aren’t as soft and sweet as Marco’s. Or maybe they are, because Marco is soon gingerly nipping at my bottom lip, sucking the breath out of me for a second or two. He brings himself up so he can have better access to my mouth. This whole thing may be extremely new to me, but it feels oddly comforting, reassuring. It makes me feel warm. It makes me feel safe. I never want to let go of the freeing sensation I feel when Marco’s hands grip tighter and his lips move slower against mine. I don’t want to forget the sight of his freckles standing out against his pink blush. 

He pulls away, and I’m glad because I was starting to get out of breath. He presses his forehead against mine and his lips curl up into the most breath-taking smile I have ever seen. I try to mirror it, which probably just ends up in me looking absolutely foolish. He  laughs softly as I gently caress his cheeks. 

“I’m glad I lost that gym battle.” 


End file.
